


Not Like They Do

by AngelicalMuse



Series: LOONA medieval drabbles ~ [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crushes, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Platonic Relationships, chuu & kim lip are in the royal guard, chuu has the big gay for yves, chuuves 4 the win, kim lip supports her bsf ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicalMuse/pseuds/AngelicalMuse
Summary: chuu is thinking about lady yves. kim lip reassures chuu on her feelings.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: LOONA medieval drabbles ~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210688
Kudos: 12





	Not Like They Do

“Earth to Chuu,” a faint voice said, drifting into one of the girls’ ears and out the other. It took a few seconds, but the brunette was finally brought back after a pair of slender fingers were snapped right in front of her face. 

“There you are, I thought you were slacking off there for a second,” a laugh escaped the other females lips, lightly elbowing Chuu in a playful manner. The blonde was known only as the head of the royal guard, Kim Lip. The brunette was her second-in-command; they had both worked extremely hard for their roles and they took their jobs fairly seriously. They had to, or Princess Go Won and the remainder of the royal family would be in danger. Tilting her head, Chuu would offer a genuine smile.

“I was just thinking, is all,” Chuu responded. It was true, she had been thinking… about a particular lady. 

“You were totally thinking about Lady Yves, weren’t you?” Kim Lip smirked. A finger was jabbed into her chest. “You can’t just let some girl interrupt your duties!”

“Lady Yves isn’t some girl!” Chuu retorted, furrowing her brows. “She’s an advisor to the princess…”

“So you confirm the fact that you were thinking about Yves.”

“No!一”

“Jiwoo, you suck at lying.”

“It’s Chuu to you!”

“Whatever.”

There was a silence, except for the audible huff as Kim Lip crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. She turned to face Chuu once again, finding her best friend with an unusual frown on her face. Kim Lip bit on the inside of her cheek before she spoke.

“Chuu, you know I don’t care if you have a thing for Yves, right?” she spoke softly, a hand moving to rest gently on her friends’ plated shoulder. “I don’t judge ー not like they do. I will always love you for the dumbass that you are.”

The last part of Kim Lip’s little speech made Chuu’s lips quirk up slightly.  
“You really don’t care?”

This made the taller blonde pull the brunette into her chest, holding her in a platonic embrace. 

“Shut up and accept my love, penguin.”

“Okay, owl.”


End file.
